Tontos
by Only-Seddie
Summary: ¿Que tan tontos pueden ser Sam y Freddie? Primer fic one-shot. Es "T" por el lenguaje pero no es nada grave. Lean ;


**Hola, este es mi primer fic y es one-shot :) Se lo dedico a Sabrynaseddie! Gracias sabry:D Espero que les guste!**

Sam's POV:

Yo, Carly y Freddie vamos a la escuela Ridgeway, como sabrán, ya vamos a la mitad del último año y no me esta yendo muy bien, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de reprobar materias, y Carly y Freddie me tienen cansadísima insistiéndome que estudie.

-Mierda- maldecía mi carpeta en voz alta ya que la tenía toda incompleta.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?- dijo de repente Freddie entrando a la habitación de Carly.

Yo estaba panza abajo acostada en la cama de Carly. Carly se había ido a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gibby, no entiendo para que quería un vestido, total era una fiesta informal y para unos pocos invitados, mi teoría era que Carly se quería ver linda para Gibby para darle celos a Tasha, su amiga se había vuelto loca ¿Cómo podía gustarle Gibby? No importa, en fin, como Carly salió le pidió a Freddie si podía ayudarme con las cosas de la escuela. Lo admito me gusta mas que me ayude Carly porque Freddie es demasiado exagerado y siempre me regaña y me satura de cosas, mi cabeza no aguanta tantas cosas.

-Hola Freddo, estoy molesta, mi carpeta es un desastre- dije enojada

-See, que raro- dijo Freddie dejando su mochila en la cama y sentándose cerca de mí.

El no se veía nada mal, era notorio que últimamente hacia ejercicio. Creo que este tonto me gusta. Siempre tubo algo especial, es muy extraño que me ayude con mis tareas, después de todo yo lo trato muy mal. La verdad, que Freddie me ayudara así, me hacia sentir muy importante para el. Es tan bueno conmigo. Que a veces me dan ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca mas, pero no puedo hacer eso no me lo permitiría a mi misma, y confundiría mucho las cosas debido a que nuestra relación es bastante fría y seca, pero ya van varias veces que casi rompo esa maldita línea que nos separa, mando todo al diablo y salto a los brazos de Freddie.

Fin Sam's POV.

Freddie's POV:

Estaba preparando las cosas para ir a ayudar a Sam con las materias, no quiero que ella vuelva a reprobar, haga lo que haga, la quiero mucho, y se que es muy feo llevarse materias. Últimamente Sam se esta poniendo distinta, usa ropa mas ajustada que antes y eso hace que notablemente se le marquen sus partes de arriba y abajo que precisamente a Sam se le notan bastante, el tiempo hizo su trabajo y lo hizo bien en su cuerpo. Con estos cambios muchos chicos en la escuela, posan sus ojos en sus partes, muchísimo mas que antes y ella es mi amiga, así que me molesta que la miren, no se si serán celos o que, pero sentía que tenia que protegerla.

Entre a la habitación de Carly y estaba ahí acostada boca abajo maldiciendo su carpeta. Otra vez tenía esos pantalones extra ajustados y un escote que dejaba ver algo de su parte de adelante. Trate de no tentarme a mirarla y le dije:

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-Hola Freddo, estoy molesta mi carpeta es un desastre- Se quejo enojada.

-See claro- dije dejando mi mochila en la cama y sentándome cerca de ella.

Fin Freddie's POV.

General POV:

-¿En qué tienes problemas?- dijo Freddie mirando su carpeta.

-Pues… en matemática, historia, geografía, lenguaje y biología- dijo Sam con cara de angelito.

-Ok- dijo Freddie suspirando.

Y así estuvieron como 3 horas, completando carpetas, estudiando, haciendo tareas, copiando consignas; hasta que San dijo:

-¡Basta!, podemos salir a afuera o algo, ya nada me entra en mi cabeza.

-Claro- dijo Freddie levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Sam.

-¿Vamos a licuados locos?- propuso Sam.

-¿Qué te parece el parque?- dijo Freddie

-Mmm… No se- dudó Sam.

-Hay helados ahí…- trato de convencerla Freddie.

-Ok- acepto Sam mas convencida. (N/A: Ya se que el parque es muy típico pero era necesario :D)

Mientras iban caminando se acercaron al puesto de helados, Freddie pidió uno de vainilla y Sam uno doble de chocolate. Freddie obviamente pago.

En el parque había mucha gente (lo que no le agradaba mucho a Sam) y no faltaron los babosos, que miraban o chiflaban a Sam.

-Sam, ¿no te importa lo que dicen?- dijo Freddie confundido.

-Freddie tengo demasiados problemas para ponerme a pensar en el "que dirán"- dijo Sam

Freddie se quedo pensando, pero no se convenció entonces dijo:

-Sam, escucha, eres mi amiga, y no me gusta que uses ropa tan osada, ¿no crees que podrías ponerte algo más suelto o menos apretado?

-¿Así que el nerd esta celoso?- dijo Sam con un tono de burla y terminando su helado.

-No, es que no me gusta que todos te miren o griten cosas- dijo Freddie.

-Y entonces esos son celos- dijo Sam divertida.

-Hay olvídalo- se rindió Freddie

Luego de caminar y charlar un rato más en el parque, se fueron a lo de Carly,

Sam se fue a buscar comida al refrigerador (aunque recién había acabado su helado) y Freddie, se fue a la computadora a abrir su cuenta de Facebook.

-¡Jajaja!- se rió Freddie.

-¿Qué hay Benson?- dijo Sam desde la cocina.

-Es que hay un grupo de esos de Facebook, y es muy gracioso- dijo Freddie.

-Cuéntalo- dijo Sam.

-Ok, "una rubia se da cuenta de que su novio, se olvida el celular en su casa, después de irse, entonces le manda un mensaje diciendo: Tontito te olvidaste el celular en mi casa", Jajaja, que tontas son las rubias- se volvió a reír Freddie sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

Sam se fue acercando con pasos rápidos hacia el, lo bajo de la silla y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿¡Así que crees que las rubias somos tontas! ¡El idiota eres tu!- dijo Sam muy enojada.

-Si Sam, claro que creo eso, solo una tonta deja que los babosos le miren tanto el trasero, o una put*- dijo Freddie soltándose de Sam. No quería herirla o lastimarla pero debía hacer algo.

-¿¡Put*! ¿A mi me dices put*?- pregunto Sam, no se esperaba eso, ella no era de las chicas que cuidaban su reputación, pero realmente no le gustaba que Freddie pensara eso de ella. Si alguna vez se había vestido provocativa no lo notaba, o quizá no admitía que era solo para llamar la atención de Freddie.

-¿Qué prefieres, put* o tonta?- dijo Freddie divertido.

-Ninguna- dijo Sam tomando la parte de arriba del brazo de Freddie para atraparlo de nuevo, pero no pudo reaccionar porque se quedó embobada y sorprendida al tocar el brazo de Freddie, estaba muy trabajado, no lo entendía o sea ¿Freddie? ¿Bíceps? ¿Tríceps? O como se llamen, era impresionante, ella nunca había relacionado la palabra "Freddie" con "músculos".

Después de 5 segundos de embobamiento por parte de Sam, Freddie dice:

-Me que parece tonta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sam saliendo de su asombro.

-Que me parece que eres más tonta que put*, mira te quedaste embobada con mi brazo- dijo Freddie burlándose.

-Que… no que… claro que no…emm, no idiota…claro que…no- balbuceaba Sam mintiendo, escondiendo su cabeza, y sus ojos de los de Freddie.

-Acéptalo, te encantan mis brazos- dijo Freddie riéndose.

-Entonces, tu acepta que estas celoso de los chicos que me miran- dijo Sam ya con un tono mas fuerte y seguro y mirando los ojos de Freddie, aunque estaba un poco avergonzada por lo de antes.

-Y si lo acepto ¿Qué gano?- pregunto Freddie cruzando los brazos

-Ya no usaré ropa ajustada- propuso Sam imitando a Freddie, cruzando los brazos.

-Ok, si estoy muy celoso- dijo Freddie firme.

-Ja, lo sabía, un momento- dijo Sam tratando de entender- Que estas ¿Celoso?

-Sigues tonta- dijo Freddie riéndose de nuevo.

-¡Basta Freddie Benson, ya no me digas tonta!- mientras se lo decía se iba acercando a Freddie y el iba retrocediendo, hasta que quedó contra la pared de al lado del ascensor y ella quedó frente a el muy cerca.

-Tonta- dijo Freddie sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo hago para que te calles?- pensó Sam en voz alta y se le ocurrió algo. Se fue acercando hasta quedar muy cerca de los labios de Freddie, pero sin tocarlos, él tenia los ojos cerrados y en un momento lo toma por su brazo y… ¡Lo tira al suelo!

-Ah Benson, como caíste en mi trampa, tonto te queda corto para sobrenombre- dijo Sam mirando a Freddie parada, desde arriba y con las manos en la cintura.

-Si, es cierto- dijo Freddie mirándola desde el suelo.

En ese momento todo paso rápido Freddie se levanto un poco y alcanzó a tomar la mano de Sam para tirarla al suelo con él, se puso al costado de ella, arrodillándose y le tomó los dos brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

-Sam acepta que la tonta eres tú, después de tanto tiempo no te diste cuenta de que si me gustas, si siento algo por ti- dijo Freddie muy nervioso esperando alguna reacción mala o el rechazo, pero debía hacerlo, alguien tenia que dar el maldito primer paso.

Por otro lado, Sam estaba muy feliz, Freddie la correspondía al fin había llegado ese hombre que tanto había esperado en su vida, ese que odio tanto tiempo, ese que aunque ella tuviera el peor de los días ver su sonrisa o escuchar sus carcajadas cambiaba totalmente su perspectiva, ese hombre del cual amaba sus asombrosos ojos y la forma en que la miraban, ya estaba harta de fingir que el no significaba nada para ella, porque sabia perfectamente que si él faltaba un día en su vida, ese día era como si no hubiera salido el sol en la mañana.

-Tontos debemos ser los dos porque yo siento lo mismo- dijo Sam e inmediatamente tomo el cuello de Freddie y lo acerco a sus labios, mientras él caía sobre ella.

Se hundieron en un beso torpe, apenas se rozaban, sus mentes estaban tan impactadas que no procesaban tanta información, pero cuando Sam sintió como los labios de Freddie hacían mas contacto con los de ella ya no aguanto más mando todo al diablo, sujetó mas fuerte el cuello de Freddie y atrapó sus labios, se sentía tan bien, no tenían muchas experiencias pero este beso era único, sentían las millones de sensaciones electrizantes, en el estomago, no sentían ningún ruido ni veían otras cosas que ellos mismos, estaban totalmente conectados.

En eso entra Carly al apartamento y percibe esa imagen de sus amigos besándose en el suelo y… sigue comiendo el burrito que tenia en su mano, y se va pensando hacia su habitación:

-Era obvio que estos dos terminarían juntos dudar eso, era como dudar de que el sol salga a la mañana, después de todo yo me estoy enamorando de Gibby, ¿Qué no hay alguien normal en esta casa?

**Dejen review PORFAVOOR :)**


End file.
